Un nuevo amor
by Dago.weasley.CAM
Summary: Debes buscarte un nuevo amor. - Adios Carly - se despide aquel antiguo amor, se inclina y deposita un beso en mi frente - Espero que. . . Seas feliz


**Un Nuevo amor  
**_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon**_

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor. - Adios Carly - se despide aquel antiguo amor,, se inclina y deposita un beso en mi frente - Espero que. . . Seas feliz **_

_**One-shot**_

_**Carly's POV**_

Hoy se cumplía cinco años que no había vuelto a ver a Sam, cinco años donde me arrepentía de haberla dejado

Aún me dolía su ausencia. Los primeros años de su ausencia, doloroso pero mucho menos como este año, pensando que el dolor pasaría durante este tiempo, no fue así, aquí otro año y aun este dolor seguía y con mayor fuerza.

Como el primer año, me encontraba en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama y a mi alrededor botes de helados.

Solo quiero poder volverla a ver.

_Cinco años antes _

_- Carly - me saluda Sam, acercándose para darme un beso, el cual rechazo - no te he visto en todo el dia - me quedo callada - ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? - sé que he no debo de tratar así a la chica que me ama y ¿Amo? Ya no sé lo que siento por ella - o ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? _

- _Sam. . ._

_- Podemos ir al parque de diversiones - siguió hablando, se que sospecha lo que quiero decir - no sé también. . ._

_- Sam. . .- vuelvo a intentarlo - por favor escucha - ella se queda callada y suspira _

_- Te amo - me dice, eso me cuesta en poder hablarle. Sé que la voy a lastimar - Te amo_

_- Tenemos que hablar _

_- ¿Lo conozco? - me cuestiona. No sé si contestarle con la verdad o mentirle _

_- Lo siento . . .yo. . ._

_- Tienes derecho a buscar un nuevo amor - me interrumpe - adiós Carly - se despide aquel antiguo amor,, se inclina y deposita un beso en mi frente - Espero que. . . Seas feliz _

_Veo como sale de la cafetería._

Fue la última vez que la vi, Realmente fue un adiós. Durante ese tiempo solo pensaba en ella, en sus besos, caricias, palabras de amor, cada cosa de ella. Me arrepentí en dejarla ir

Escucho como tocan en la entrada de mi cuarto.

- Hola - me saluda Freddie

- Hola

- Sabes hay un nuevo bar aquí cerca tal vez ¿Quisieras ir. . .? - suelta de pronto. Suspiro y sonrió

- No lo creo - desde hace cuatro años dejamos lo nuestro. Si por Freddie deje a Sam, algo que lamento. Nunca supe cómo pude durar 5 meses con el - te veo como amigo

- Lo sé, salgamos solo como amigos - insiste - va venir Gibby, Wendy y tal vez Spencer

- Lo pensare

El asiente y sale de mi cuarto.

OOoooOO

No sé porque me deje en convencerme en venir, el nuevo bar estaba lleno de gente que no conozco y de la gente que conozco y que no quiero ver. Mis amigos se encontraban divirtiéndose y yo solo sentada en una mesa.

- Vamos a bailar - me dice Gibby ofreciéndome su mano

- No mejor voy por otra copa - me levanto y me dirijo a la barra - Disculpe

La chica de la barra no me escucha y sigue ateniendo a los demás

- Disculpe - vuelvo a llamarla

- Que dese. . .- da la vuelta y es ella - Carly

- Sam - digo sorprendida - ¿Eres tú? - ella solo asiente

- Carly, vamos a bailar - escucho a Freddie en decirme - Sam ¿ Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

- Muchas preguntas Benson - dice sin mucho interés - Compermiso tengo que trabajar

Sin pensarlo la detengo sosteniendo su mano. Ella mira mí acción y suspira.

- Tenemos hablar - suelto

Ella asiente y se dirige a un hombre que se encuentra afuera de la barra que vigilaba a la multitud.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas. **_

_**Que no sea como**__**yo a la hora de la cena.**_

_**Que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada  
Que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma**__. _

Flash back

_- Maldición - vuelvo a decir al escuchar la contestadora - ¿Donde estas, Sam? _

_Nadie sabía nada de ella, solo único que supe es que tuvo una pelea con su madre_

_Cojo un taxi - Me lleva a las fueras de Seattle _

_Lo más seguro que se encuentre ahí, era el lugar favorito de las dos. Sin gente, sin ruido, sin smog, sin problemas. Un lugar para pensar _

_- Aquí estas - le digo, ella no hace nada para mirarme - tu mamá de nuevo - sigue sin contestarme ni mirarme - ¿Porque nunca quieres decirme tus problema? _

_- Son mis problemas - por fin me contesta _

_- Que bueno que soy tu pareja - digo enojada - ya sabes. . Pensé que las parejas se cuentan sus problemas, si quiera algunas los intentan _

_- Pero el problema es que tu no me puedes ver como pareja aun me vez como tu mejor amiga _

_Fin del Flash back_

Ella me da la señal para seguirla, llegamos a hasta una mesa lo bastante lejos de la multitud. El silencio entre nosotras era evidente y si no fuera por la música y la demás gente el silencio estaría por todos lados.

- Me da gusto de verte - rompo por fin el silencio. Ella solo me sonríe y se mueve incomoda por mi comentario

_Flash back _

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le cuestiono _

_- Te estaba molesto - dice como nada _

_- No es cierto y si fuera cierto no era necesario pegarle con el calcetín - suspiro frustrada - aparte solo estábamos hablando _

_- Te estaba abrazando - lo dice con enojo. Amaba esa parte de Sam sobre protector pero muchas veces los celos la cegaban _

_- ¿Estas celosa? - le cuestiono _

_- La verdad si - se acerca a mi - estoy celosa de Freddie, no soporto que se te acerque, aun mas si sigue enamorado de ti _

_Le sonrió Y le doy un beso en los labios_

_- No tienes porque _

_Fin Flash Back _

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que sea todo un caballero  
que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero  
sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres  
y que nunca hable de más, que no pueda lastimarte**_.

Flash Back

_- Yo pago - digo _

_- No - me detiene Sam _

_- No hay problema, en verdad Sam - le sonrió y busco en mi bolso el dinero. _

_- No quiero - pone el dinero en la mesa y sale del restaurante _

_Acelero el paso para poder alcanzarla _

_- No debiste pagar - le digo - yo podía. . ._

_- No - grita - no quiero que puedas. Carly no quiero que pagues todo el tiempo _

_- Pero. . ._

_- Ya te he dicho que puedo pagar nuestras citas - me interrumpe _

_Fin de Flash Back _

- Así que trabajas aquí - le digo

- De hecho soy la dueña - puedo notar el orgullo al decirlo. Me da alegría escuchar eso

- Felicidades - intento colocar mi mano cerca de la suya - Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo

Ella esquiva mi mirada quitando su mano de la mesa. Me duele ver su indiferencia con mis palabras. Solo quiero escuchar que ella tambien esta feliz de verme o que me extraño.

- Vienes con Freddie - no pregunta es un recordatorio

- Y con otros amigos

_Flash back _

_- No quiero ir a la cena - escucho que se queja _

_- Debes de ir - le grito desde el baño - recuerdas que va venir mi papá y mi abuelo, para conocerte _

_- Bueno eso lo entiendo - su voz se escucha más cerca - que quieran conocerme pero porque diablos tiene que estar Freddie _

_- Es nuestro amigo - le recuerdo _

_- Solo el tuyo - coloca una mano en mi hombro desnudo. No puedo creer que aun pueda provocar estas sensaciones en mi._

_Deposita un beso en mi cuello._

_- Lo siento no quería interrumpir - Dice Freddie - solo quería avisar que ya llegue _

_- Y Aquien le importa - ataca Sam irritada por la interrupción _

_- No hablo contigo cosa - detengo del brazo a Sam antes que se le lance encontra de Freddie _

_- Y que tambien ya llego tu papa y abuelo _

_- Ahora bajo - le sonrió _

_Fue la peor cena que pude tener en mi vida, al parecer mi abuelo no le agradaba Sam y mi padre intentaba comprender esta situación. Todo esto no pudo pasar por percibido por Sam, que tenia una actitud fría y algo grosera. Durante toda la cena mi abuelo dándole elogios a Freddie y lo buen chico que era. _

_Spencer por lo contrario, elogiaba a Sam, contado cada cosa buena que hacia y lo protectora que era conmigo. Cada quien con su candidato._

_Fin del Flash Back _

**Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre,  
y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que** **siento... **

- Esto es incomodo - me dice

- ¿Porque te fuiste? - le pregunto

- Porque quedarme? - me contesta con una pregunta

- Por tu madre - mentí. Veo como mueve la cabeza de negación, como si algo le hubiera causado gracia

- Pam estuvo mejor sin mi - su mirada estaba en sus manos, que jugaba con una servilleta - no había nada porque quedarme

- Por. .. .

- ¿Por ti? - encara una ceja sin mirarme - tu estabas con otro, con Freddie

Me muevo incomoda en mi asiento.

- No había nada y nadie porque quedarme

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas  
alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas  
alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos **

**alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.**

_Flash back _

_- Sam para. . .- me cuesta decir al tenerla encima de mi - . . .para. . .por. . .favor - ella ignora mi petición y sigue besando mi cuellos hasta bajar al incio de mi pech_

_- Lo haré - susurra pegada a mi piel - solo dejame disfrutar por unos segundos mas - dice _

_Nunca podré saber como logra que lleguemos hasta situación. Primero son besos inocentes, luego caricias, palabras, besos mas húmedos, caricias mas atrevidas y luego. . . _

_- Te amo Carly - pronuncia suave _

_- Yo tambien - beso su mejilla _

_- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - se separo pocos centímetros de mi cuello, haciendome sentir cosquillas por su respiración - si me lo pides, sabes que lo haré _

_- No - busco sus labios. _

_Aquel beso me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y de mis acciones, lo unció que podía sentir era su piel contra la mía, sus labios con los míos, nuestr respiraciones agitadas y el calor que desprendíamos. _

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras  
alguien que te haga llorar,de tanto amar, de tantos besos  
alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.  
**  
- Freddie debe de estar enojado porque estas conmigo - dice

- Eso no importa - tiene que saber que ya no estoy con - Ya no estoy con el

Ella levanta la mirada y me la sostiene. Intento descifrar aquella mirada

_Flash back _

_- Carly - escucho que me grita, otra discusión en esta semana - Carlotta te dije que me hagas caso _

_-No me grites - le contesto _

_- No me haces caso - se queja - No quiero pelear - suspira _

_- Yo no las comienzo - le recuerdo. El siempre terminaba por exaltarse y gritarme. Ella nunca lo hacia, nos enojábamos pero ella nunca me hacia sentir tan mal como Freddie. _

_Todo lo contrario nuestras peleas siempre era yo quien la lastimaba. _

_- Ya no quiero estar contigo - suelto - Ya no quiero _

_- Maldita sea, Carly ella se fue - me vuelve a gritar - ella se fue, te dejo _

_Un golpe bajo._

_- Me arrepiento por haberla dejado por ti - digo con rencor. Noto que su rostro cambia de enojo por tristeza - Nunca debí de hacerlo _

Fin de flash back

- Me arrepiento haberte dejado por el - sonrió triste

- ¿Sabes? - me regresa la sonrisa de la misma manera que yo - me di cuenta desde el principio, aquel dia que te acompaño a la universidad, sabia que había sucedido algo entre los dos. Pensé que era mi imaginación, que estaba exagerando, ya sabes, por nuestros problemas. - rio irónicamente - me dije que tu me ambas de la misma manera que yo lo hacia

- Lo hice

- Después de ahi tu comportamiento fue diferente - ignoro mi comentario - me propuso en conservarte, en que nuestro amor siguiera, que lo que teníamos desde hace muchos años continuara pero. . .pero lo tuyo con Freddie era nuevo y supe que querías algo distinto, algo nuevo

- Esta bien contigo. . .solo que. . .no lo sabia - agacho la cabeza - me gustaba y me gusta estar contigo - quiero decir algo mas que pueda para solucionar lo que he roto - me arrepiento por haberte hecho daño

- Yo tambien por haberte dejado lastimarme

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que se acuerde de las fechas  
que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas  
alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte  
que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte**_

_-_¿Donde fuiste? - pregunto

- Con mi tío Carmelo, en Baja California - dices sin interés - ahi comencé a trabajar

- ¿Y la escuela? -

- Tu sabes que eso nunca se me dio - ríe y la imito, primeras risas que nos dirigimos en toda la noche

- Me dedique en hacer alguien, de no ser como mi mama

_Flash back _

_- Sam puedes prestar atención - digo frustrada, era la décima vez que le estaba explicando los ejercicios - no qero que vuelvas a reprobar _

_- Vamos Carls - me quita los cuadernos de frente - tu y yo sabemos que esto no es lo mismo y que voy a reprobar _

_- Si tan solo pusieras algo de tu parte - le recrimino - todo lo tomas a juego - suspiro frustrada al ver que aun sigues con tu sonrisa en los labios, que nada d elo que te dije ha causado algo en ti - Ya casi salimos del instituto y quiero que seas alguien, alguien importante _

_- ¿Importante? - se burla _

_- Si - le doy un golpe en el brazo - que tu tambien puedes hacer grandes cosas como Melanie, no quiero que terminés como Pam _

_- Escúchame - toma de mi mentón y me acerca a ella - te prometo. . .que seré alguien, que no terminare como mi mama - me da un beso suave - te lo prometo - me sonríe - y sabes que todo lo que prometo lo cumplo _

_- Pero tu nunca prometes nada - le digo frustrada _

_- Por eso, porque yo siempre lo cumplo y no me agrada _

_Fin de flash back _

_-_Lo lograste - sonrió y acerco mi mano a la tuya. Me miras y sabes de que hablo.

_**Pero vida,me conoces desde siempre,  
y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento**_...

Quita su mano de la mía. Como si tuviera alergia a mi.

- Carly - fijo mi mirada en la tuya - no es fácil - por primera vez veo una mirada fría, dirigida a mi persona - me fui para olvidarte. Decidí irme conseguir algo. Algo que no dependiera de ti. - se que me odias - no pretendas que todo vuelva hacer igual, sin importar como amiga o algo mas. Cambie, ya no soy la misma Sam de hace cinco años. Estos años fueron lo suficiente para que cambiara.

- ¿Tus sentimientos cambiaron?

- No importa - esquivas mi mirada - la verdad no importa, lo que importa es que lo tuyos cambiaron mucho antes que yo me fuera. Necesitabas algo nuevo, un nuevo amor y eso Freddie te lo daba

- Pero. . .

- Carly déjalo - elevas la voz - busca otro nuevo amor.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas  
que no sea como yo, a la hora de la cena  
que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada  
que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma**_...

- Espera - grito - Sam - corro donde se encontraba Sam - espera. . .Sam.. . .espera - ella por fin me escucha y se detiene

- Carly. . . .- se que me rechazara de nuevo, me alejara de ella

- No - la interrumpo bruscamente - se que cometí la estupidez de dejarte ir y lo sabes - prosigo rápidamente - se que ha pasado cinco años cuando te fuiste y se que haz cambiado lo suficiente para desconcerté - ella tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, sabia que quería protestar - por favor cállate y escucha - le pido - tu quieres que tenga un nuevo amor ¿No? - ella me mira confundida sin decir alguna palabras - bueno - le sonrió - Hola. . .soy Carly - le extiendo mi mano - no se si me recuerdas, íbamos juntas en el instituto

Ella aun sigue mirándome, espero que no me rechace. Baja la mirada a mi mano

- Te recuerdo - toma mi mano y la estrecha con la suya - Carly, soy Sam

- Lo se - sonrió estúpidamente - ¿Quieres tomar un café?

- Claro - me suelta y caminamos a dirección a su motocicleta

_**Debes de buscarte un nuevo amor . . .**_


End file.
